i made a wish and you came true
by 1oooyears
Summary: "My name is Lydia, I am six, and I have decided that you will take me to class." - He always wanted a friend and one day, he got one. / dydia, au, oneshot. nothing but fluff.


"My name is Lydia, I am six, and I have decided that you will take me to class." - He always wanted a friend and one day, he got one. / dydia, au, oneshot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_i made a wish and you cam e_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He is five when his family dies, only he and his sister remain, and he doesn't _really _understand until, _"You and me little brother, forever and always." _She gives him this smile, and she looks so sad, and he thinks that _this _is when it sinks in.

_He and his sister are the last Hales. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

His sister explains one night, that there was a _fire, _caused by _badbadbad _people, and he should _nevereverver_**_ever _**talk to the _hunters, the argents. _So when a very pretty brunette offers him a toy and her _most bedazzling style. _He tells Allison toys are for babies. Scott, his _friend, (_or at least, acquaintance) scowls at him because, to him it's _Allison (_This beautiful girl he swears he's going to marry one day, and never leave because she _will _have his babies, and he will _never _leave _them_, because he is _not _his father and **_blah._**)and to Derek it is _killer._

Of course, this not what he tells Scott as he is actions are questioned, (because Laura made him pinky promise, and _forever and always, you and me) _so he says; _She was being nice to me, If she hates me, she likes you more because you seem _**_nicer._**

Scott nods, _I'm sorry, you- you're a nice guy Derek, you know, I lost my dad, and I know Stiles misses his mom, and I know it isn't the same, but maybe you hang out with us, I don't know, tomorrow? _

Derek smiles, because maybe Scott isn't too stupid?

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

It is a year later that he sits at his parents grave. He's already taken a stop at his cousins, and Laura is still at Aunt Vera's, so it's just him, and a couple of dead bodies.

He reckons he's a lot more comfortable than he should be.

He stares at the patchy graves, and **_Aaron Hale _**and **_Amelia Hale. _**There are some new roses, _fresh_ and he picks up the withered ones, inspects them and then crushes them (later he'll blow the dust remains into the wind in such a clichéd manner that he flinches).

"I miss you guys."

He's lonely, empty. He always flinches at the photogenic families, and his giggling classmates because they're all so _happy _and _smiley. _He has Laura, Uncle Peter, Scott and Stiles, but he's still _lonely. _When he plays with Scott and Stiles, he feels as if he's apart of it but yet, _not. _So, that night snuggled with Laura, underneath a heap of blankets, and a moonlit sky, he wishes, he wishes for a friend.

"_I just what a best friend, someone I can tell _all _my secrets."_

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

The next day Lydia Martin wakes up in her new home, glances at the clock, and decides that today she's going to prepare for her first day of school tomorrow.

..

.

.

.

..

Derek glances at the blackboard, tongue licking at the corner of his mouth in frustration. _Stupid teacher and her need to make others unhappy._

Next to him, Stiles nudges his elbow, his own shaking with something he assumes is excitement, Derek looks up.

"What?"

"Theres a new girl!"

This is where it begins.

.

.

.

.

Lydia Martin has strawberry blonde hair, (as Stiles says) and she's nothing but bubbly smiles and flowery dresses, or at least, this is how _Derek _sees the girl. Of course, during class, after Lunch, the class sits and reads and he watches as dainty hands wrap around a large book that he recognises as the one his sister reads.

"What are you doing with a book like that?" He asks, and she stares at him, like he should know better.

"I'm reading, _sweetie."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

He later notices that, Lydia, the girl who seems to read big books and use five dollar words, is _looking at him._ So Stiles being well, _Stiles. _Tells him that maybe he should ask Lydia if she wants to sit with them, because _if you don't like her, well, I think I may just- _and it's all very awkward because then, behind Stiles, is Lydia herself.

Stiles splutters and coughs, earning him neighbouring glares and some light pats on the back from Scott.

The girl stops, looks at Stiles, then Derek, and begins, quite casually.

"My name is Lydia, I am six, and I have decided that you will take me to class."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"So, you're a werewolf?"_

_"Well, yes, Lydia, have been since we met."_

_"You've been a werewolf for seven years!?"_

_"I've been a werewolf sine I was born."_

_"FOURTEEN YEARS!"_

_"Yes."_

_"Holy- wait, you have super strength?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Oh, great! Carry my bags."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
